With the increasing popularity of instant messaging, as well as email, users continue to develop shortcuts for conveying words, phrases, and emotions to make these text-based communications more efficient and fluent. These shortcuts may include the insertion of acronyms, abbreviations, symbols, or combinations thereof in to the text messages. Given the difficulty in communicating emotion with written communications, a growing set of accepted symbols for emotions often punctuates these text-based messages. For example, a :-) or :-( can easily convey whether a sender of a message is happy or sad, respectively.
However, reduced sizes and varying complexities of keyboards for mobile communication devices typically involves the use of additional symbol tables and other data input means that are different from standard QUERTY keyboards for desktop environments. These keyboard differences as well as the effects of miniaturization can make the required input sequence for emoticons time consuming and inconvenient for a majority of the emoticons used in commonly used text messaging applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a graphic object insertion system and method to obviate or mitigate at least some of the above presented disadvantages.